


All I've Got Are These Photographs

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Top!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy morning sex where Harry rides Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I've Got Are These Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from photographs by rihanna, so i suggest you go and give that a listen

Niall slowly blinks open his eyes to find Harry already awake and staring at him with a small smile on his face. Niall simply stares back at Harry, his sleepy brain not really catching up with his eyes for a few moments before Niall groans and rolls over to lie on his back.

“You really need to stop doing that.” Niall mumbles, but he’s smiling, even blushing a little bit. Harry smiles a little bit to as he scoots himself closer to Niall and wraps his arm around Niall’s torso in the process.

“Doing what? I haven’t done anything.” Harry protests, pressing a kiss to the side of Niall’s shoulder.

“Watching me sleep. You were watching me sleep.” Niall says, turning his head to look into Harry’s clear green eyes with his own bleary blue ones.

“Only for a little while.”

“You’re creepy.” Niall laughs, and Harry chuckles a little bit too before the both of them lapse into a comfortable silence. Harry takes this opportunity to lift himself off of the bed to hover over Niall’s body before he leans his head down to connect his lips with Niall’s. Niall kisses Harry back, raising his hand off of the bed to tangle it in the short curls on the side of Harry’s head. Harry smiles against Niall’s lips and pulls back a little bit only to pepper small kisses on the sides of Niall’s face.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Niall easily replies, watching as Harry moves himself until he’s straddling Niall’s body, one leg on either side of Niall’s hips. Niall places his hands on Harry’s waist as Harry leans back down to reconnect their lips. As the two boys kiss, Harry takes to grinding his hips down into Niall’s pelvis, smiling when he gets a reaction in the form of a soft gasp from the other boy. “You’ve probably been waiting for me to wake up, haven’t you?” Niall wonders aloud, blushing a little bit because Harry’s actually on top of him. Of all the places Harry could be, Harry’s here – with Niall, of all people.

“I have.” Harry confirms, only making Niall blush harder. Harry cradles Niall’s red cheeks into his larger-than-average palms, and Niall thinks that they probably look ridiculous, with Niall’s small fragile frame resting underneath Harry’s gigantic in comparison features. “And I really want you to fuck me.” Harry confesses, smiling down at the pretty boy beneath him. Niall’s eyes widen a little bit, but he doesn’t say anything, opting to just kiss Harry again instead. “Please?”

“Okay.” Niall says, and he knows that ‘okay’ is probably a stupid thing to say, but he can’t really think of much else right now besides Harry, Harry, Harry. Niall movesone of his hands off of Harry’s waist to grip Harry’s thigh before flipping the both of them over so that Niall’s resting on Harry instead. Niall places one hand on either side of Harry’s body and Harry leaves his fingers tangled in Niall’s hair as he wraps his legs loosely around the blonde boy’s waist. Harry grins up at Niall, and Niall grins back down at Harry, and neither boy has to vocalize the fact that they’re completely devoted to one another. “Where’s your hipster camera?”

“My hipster camera?” Harry repeats, genuinely confused.

“You know, the one you got with Nick?” Niall continues, and Harry gasps before nodding and pointing to the table sitting near their bed. Niall’s gaze follows Harry’s finger until he sees the large camera sitting on their nightstand, and he leans forward to pick up the camera before turning it over in his hands to look at the side and back for the power button, only to find it completely empty. “Where’s the power thingy?” Niall asks, looking up at Harry when the other boy lets out a bark of surprised laughter. “What are you laughing at?”

“It’s a manual camera, pet.” Harry explains, gently taking the camera from Niall’s hands. Harry raises the camera until his eye is pressed up against the viewfinder, and Niall watches Harry fumble around with the lens of the camera for a moment before there’s a loud click, signaling that a picture has been taken.

“Hey! You didn’t give me any warning!” Niall whines, blushing at the look that must’ve been on his face.

“You were looking at me cute.” Harry clarifies, only making Niall blush harder and lean down to quickly kiss the other boy.

“That picture is going to come out horribly.”

“You were being cute.” Harry promises, raising his camera back to his eye in time to catch Niall with a big smile on his face and a hot blush on his cheeks. Harry continues to take pictures of Niall as the older boy tips his head back and laughs, and as he looks directly into the lens of the camera and crosses his eyes. Harry keeps taking pictures of Niall until the sound of film being rolled up in preparation for development sounds out, only then does Harry lower the camera. Harry simply looks up at Niall as Niall looks back down at Harry, and neither of them even bother to say anything for a long moment. “Those are going to be so beautiful.” Harry whispers.

“You were basically just taking the same picture of me over and over again. You probably just wasted a roll of film.” Niall says back, attempting to keep his voice quiet, as if he’s trying not to wake somebody.

“On you? Never.” Harry says. “I could use all of the film I have to take photos of you, and not a single frame would be wasted.” Niall wants to scoff and tell Harry how disgustingly cheesy that was, but he can’t help it – he blushes.

“That was stupid.” Niall mumbles, shifting against Harry’s body without noticing the way his arms are slightly shaking with the effort of keeping his weight hovering above Harry. Harry does notice, though, and he doesn’t hesitate to roll both of them over so that he’s on top again.

“Your arms were shaking.” Harry explains once he sees Niall’s mildly offended expression. “I’ll ride you, yeah?” Harry offers, smiling when Niall nods almost frantically. Harry lifts himself off of Niall, pulling the blankets off along with him as he gets up to get the small bottle of lube they need. Niall watches as Harry glides across the room, the beige blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cape. Niall shivers a little bit without Harry’s warmth, but he busies himself with undressing, even though he only has a pair of boxers on. Niall lets out a relieved sigh when he finally gets his boxers off, gasping a little bit when cold air brushes against the pale skin of his cock. Harry comes back a moment later, holding the blanket over his head with one hand while carrying the lube in the opposite. Harry straddles Niall’s legs before he lets go of the blanket, letting it settle around his hips.

Niall looks up at Harry as he uncaps the bottle of lube, and Niall really notices how in love he is with the other boy. Harry remains oblivious as he pours a generous amount on his palm, and Niall just wonders how someone could look so goddamn beautiful while pouring lube on his hands. Harry starts to breathe on his palms a little, trying his best to warm the gel up as best as he can before he smiles big enough for his dimples to pop out. Harry wraps his hand around Niall’s dick, making Niall gasp as he moves his hand up and down, getting Niall as slick as possible. Once he’s satisfied, Harry slides a finger across his oily palm before lifting himself up just a little bit so he can reach underneath himself. Harry knows that he’s still stretched out from the night before, and when he dips the tip of his finger inside himself to make sure, he’s proved right. Harry quickly gets himself as wet as possible before raising himself higher so he can hover above Niall’s cock. Harry looks up and into Niall’s eyes as he lowers himself onto his boyfriend’s dick, staring right into Niall’s eyes when Niall finally bottoms out.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Harry mumbles shakily as he blushes before looking away from Niall’s stare in favor of Niall’s chest, which is red and splotchy from Harry’s hands. Harry presses his palms harder into Niall’s chest as he moves his hips in a circular motion, getting used to the feel of being filled up.

“Like what?” Niall asks, his voice just shaky. Harry looks up from Niall’s chest but doesn’t reply, raising himself off of Niall a little before gently lowering himself back down, setting a slow pace. Niall’s fingertips dig into Harry’s hips as the younger boy bounces on Niall’s cock with his head tipped back and his mouth opened wide. Harry drops his head before raising it back up again, not even bothering to shake the curls out of his eyes. Niall thinks Harry looks the best like this, with his hair all over the place, his skin heated and red, and his chest heaving as he fucks himself down on Niall’s cock.

“Like that.” Harry says, but it comes out more like a moan. Harry leans down to kiss Niall, creating an arch in his back as he does so. Niall sucks Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth before he slides his hand in between both of their bodies to take Harry’s cock in his hand, leaking and wet with pre-come. Harry gasps and accidentally bites Niall’s lip, making Niall groan and involuntarily thrust up into Harry. Harry gasps again as his hips drop back down onto Niall’s. “Again.” Harry whispers, breathing against Niall’s lips as he tangles his fingers in Niall’s hair just to have a grip on something. Niall raises his legs and plants his feet firmly on the bed before letting go of Harry’s dick in favor of Harry’s hips. Harry can’t manage words; he just trails his lips down Niall’s neck before biting gently down on Niall’s shoulder, breathing heavily, needy, needy, needy. Niall begins to fuck Harry, his thrusts rough and uneven, but Niall can’t even bring himself to care, not when he’s this close.

“I-I’m,” Niall warns, and Harry nods, cutting Niall off mid-sentence. Harry raises his upper body back up as he begins to meet Niall’s movements, one hand wrapped around his own cock, the other gripping the duvet behind him as he leans back on his hand to support his weight. Niall pounds into Harry harder and faster with every passing moment, pursuing the orgasm that’s building in the pit of his stomach. It’s only a few more seconds before Harry is coming over Niall’s chest with a strangled cry, and Niall is coming deep inside of Harry with a raspy groan. Niall stops moving, but Harry doesn’t. Harry’s hand pumps up and down his shaft quickly, chasing the oversensitive feeling. Harry’s body trembles hard with exertion, but he doesn’t stop his moving his hand until he comes again, harder this time, with Niall’s dick still buried deep inside himself. Harry’s body shakes violently, but he doesn’t let go of his cock until the oversensitivity is way too much. Niall watches Harry shake, but he knows not to pull out of Harry until he’s stopped shaking, so Niall wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and pulls him close until he does.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/49520234953/title-all-ive-got-are-these-photographs-paring) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
